Acecchando
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Miedo. Desesperación. Frustración. Temor. Angustia. Esas son algunas cosas que por lo general se siente cuando alguien te acecha sin embargo ellos eran diferentes, a ellos les divertía acechar y ser acechado. Era como un juego para ellos y eso les encantaba. Ella solo se divertía, el solo trataba de proteger a alguien ¿Las cosas saldrán como planean o serán un completo desastre?
1. Prólogo

**Hola lectores:**

 **Esta historia fue creada en Wattpad sin ser parte del fandom de Rin y Len sin embargo yo quería compartirla con ustedes ya que es la primera que hago con personajes creados por mi sin embargo por esta ocasión permitiré que Rin y Len al igual que otros Vocaloid se integren, sin embargo, esta historia es originalmente mía y lleva otros nombres. Espero que la disfruten y si gustan leer la versión original nuestro nombre de Wattpad es abbyhrz.**

 **Espero la disfruten y también espero sus opiniones.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

 **Prologo**

Miedo. ¿Qué es? Durante mucho tiempo talvez se habrán preguntado ¿Que es el miedo? Y la única respuesta que reciben es una definición carente de sentimientos, algo que no es válido o que simplemente los confunde y no es aceptable para ustedes, el miedo es más que una palabra, el miedo es una emoción que podría paralizarnos en un segundo o hacer que reaccionemos de la manera incorrecta.

El miedo es un arma de doble filo, mientras nos ayuda también nos perjudica ¿Que seriamos capaces de hacer sin miedo? Podríamos conducir a altas velocidades sin sentir nada, emborracharnos sin consecuencias, drogarnos y hasta morir ya que no pensaríamos en que podría pasarnos o en que podría pasarle a alguien más, pero ¿Que somos capaces de hacer por miedo? Podríamos robar, secuestrar, matar, intimidar, acosar entre muchas cosas más por miedo a perder algo importante para nosotros.

El miedo nos mueve, sino existiera el miedo entonces no seriamos capaces de nada o bien seriamos capaces de todo, pero entonces ¿nuestras emociones como las conocemos existirían? Tal vez muchas veces escucharemos decir "yo no le temo a nada" pero eso no es más que una mentira, puede que no le teman a la obscuridad, fantasmas o los monstruos bajo la cama entre muchas cosas más que hasta podrían parecer absurdas, pero ¿Y la muerte? ¿La pérdida? ¿La soledad? ¿Qué hay de ellas acaso no le temen?

Algunas personas piensan que la vida es prestada, en lo personal yo también lo pienso ya que se nos puede ser arrebatada en cualquier momento, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando es la vida de alguien más? Duele, duele incluso más que si fuera la propia ¿Por qué? Es por el simple hecho de que ves y convives con esa persona que probablemente a alegrado tus días durante mucho tiempo, tal vez sea por costumbre, pero sin embrago nos asusta saber que la perderemos, pero no solo es miedo sino dolor.

Después de pensarlo mucho he llegado a la conclusión de que el miedo no solo es miedo sino también es dolor, confusión, frustración, ganas de apoyar y proteger, pero ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que somos humanos y el miedo lo tenemos y sentimos desde el momento en que nacemos, incluso desde muy pequeños nos escudamos con mamá para que nos brinde protección sin embargo eso no cambia la pregunta ¿Que es el miedo? ¿Por qué lo sentimos? ¿Por qué existe? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Cómo lo evadimos? Las preguntas son tantas que no se pueden contestar, ni siquiera expertos podrían hacerlo sin titubear.

Las respuestas vacías y carentes de sentido solo nos confunden más, lo que nosotros queremos es una respuesta, una respuesta que nos llene y nos tranquilice, queremos saber cómo dejar de temer, como dejar de huir sin embargo eso no es posible porque el humano ya nace con miedo y ya no puede olvidarlo.

Y para ti ¿Que es el miedo? ¿A que le temes? ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por miedo?

* * *

 _ **Cap.1. Último trabajo.**_

 _Miami, Florida 5:30 am._

Me despertó el teléfono, trate de ignorarlo y volver a dormir sin embargo era muy insistente, al final decidí contestar sin tomar en cuenta quien podría llamarme a estas horas.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntaba una voz realmente conocida, sonaba un poco nervioso y desesperado.

-En Miami ¿y tú?

-En el aeropuerto ¿ya la vendiste? - me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a mi acompañante.

-No, estoy con ella.

\- ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces, no te acuestes con la mercancía ¿Acaso eres estúpido?!- parecía realmente molesto.

-Oye cálmate, de cualquier manera, la chica no era virgen así que no veo problema alguno.

-Bien eso no importa ¿Cuando la venderás? - sonaba más tranquilo.

-Hoy, iremos a Las Vegas.

\- ¿Cree que la llevaras a pasear? - pregunto burlón.

-Cree que me quiero casar con ella y que por eso iremos a Las Vegas.

-Pobre chica.

-Len- la dulce voz de Lily llamo mi atención, la verdad la chica no estaba nada mal, probablemente pagarían una muy buena cantidad con solo verla- ¿Con quién hablas?

-Un viejo amigo bebé, pero ya mismo cuelgo- volví a colocar la bocina cerca de mi oreja- Hablamos luego, tengo que volver con mi chica.

-Mantente en contactó- seguido de esto colgó.

\- ¿Quieres irte de una vez? - pregunte mientras entraba al baño.

-Claro, me gustaría llegar cuanto antes- se adentró al baño junto conmigo, aun llevaba la sábana blanca enredada alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunte con una sonrisa de lado, sabia la respuesta sin embargo deseaba burlarme un poco de su infantil forma de pensar.

-Quiero casarme contigo lo más rápido que se pueda.

\- ¿Estas seguras de eso? - la tome de la mano y seguido de esto ambos nos adentramos en la regadera.

Al terminar de vestirnos Lily arreglo sus maletas lo más rápido que podía, parecía muy entusiasmada y de alguna manera eso me hacía sentir mal y me recordaba a Lenka. Me arrepentí enormemente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer sin embargo ya no podía volver atrás. Tenía miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que terminar con mi trabajo.

 _Las Vegas, Nevada 6:00 pm._

Llevábamos todo el día de compras ya que la persona con la que entregaría a Lily aún no estaba disponible, Lily parecía bastante desesperada sin embargo ella no dejaba de comprar y eso me parecía bastante bien ya que así no sospecharían del secuestro y solo pensarían que se escapó de casa unos cuantos días.

-Len.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué hora nos casaremos?

-Aun no, disfruta un poco de esto Lily, en unas horas seremos marido y mujer.

-De acuerdo- su ánimo volvió a ser el mismo de esta mañana y eso me alegraba.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras Lily se encontraba en el probador, atendí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la tienda.

-Buenas tarde señor Smith ¿cómo se encuentra?

-En perfecto estado ¿dónde te encuentras?

-En el centro comercial.

-Len niño ¿Cuando me presentaras a la chica?

\- ¿Le parece en media hora señor Smith?

-Me parece perfecto.

\- ¿En dónde nos veremos?

\- ¿Qué te parece en el estacionamiento del centro comercial?

-Me hace más fácil mi trabajo señor.

-Entonces te veré ahí muchacho.

Seguido de eso colgué y me dirigí nuevamente a los sillones frente al probador, me senté en estos para esperar a Lily y convencerla de irnos, sin embargo, la chica tardaba demasiado.

-Len ¿Qué te parece este vestido? - salió del probador mostrando un hermoso vestido strapples color azul eléctrico.

-Es perfecto ¿Qué te parece si te lo llevas puesto? - pregunte fascinado por el hecho de que la vendería más rápido.

\- ¿Eso te gustaría? - parecía algo feliz.

-Me encantaría- la tome de la mano y la jale hacia mí para darle un largo beso que solo le aseguro que era cierto lo que decía.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la zona de comida, Lily no consumía nada de carbohidratos por lo que fue un poco difícil encontrar algo para que no perdiera la figura cosa que me desesperaba en exceso, al final termino comprando una ensalada y yo una hamburguesa.

Después de comer mi celular comenzó a sonar, ya había pasado media hora desde que hablé con el señor Smith por lo que ni siquiera tuve que verificar que era él.

-Ya estamos aquí- aseguro mi cliente.

-Perfecto- colgué mi teléfono y tomé a Lily de la mano y seguido de esto comenzamos a caminar.

Lily no dejaba de preguntar a donde la llevaba cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, comencé a buscar el auto negro del que me había comentado días atrás. Cuando lo encontré jale a Lily hasta ahí y toque la ventana ligeramente para avisar nuestra llegada. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, no le tome importancia ya sabía quién era.

\- ¿Es ella? - pregunto el señor Smith con una gran sonrisa, parecía fascinado.

-Así es ¿Qué le parece?

-Muy hermosa muchacho, haz hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Me alegra que le gustará ¿Cuánto me dará por ella? - al escuchar eso Lily comenzó a asustarse y trato de correr sin embargo uno de los gorilas del jefe la tomo de la mano impidiendo su huida.

\- ¿Qué te parece un millón de dólares? - pregunto emocionado.

\- ¿Un millón? - pregunte estupefacto.

\- ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Pon el precio niño pagaré lo que sea.

-Yo….

-Sebastián dale dos millones.

-Si señor- Sebastián se dirigió a la cajuela junto con Lily quien no podía creer lo que ocurría mientras lloraba y de ahí saco un maletín- Toma- me entrego el maletín y subió a Lily al auto.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- seguido de esto el auto arranco dejándome únicamente con dos millones de dólares en mis manos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Tome mi celular y busque el número de Kaito, necesitaba hablar con él sin embargo él se me adelantó ya que mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

\- ¿Ya la vendiste? - Kaito parecía tranquila cosa que era raro.

-La acabo de vender.

\- ¿Cuánto te dieron?

-Dos millones.

\- ¡¿Dos?!- grito sorprendido- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Kaito bajo su tono de voz y se calmó un poco.

-Solo se la enseñe con un vestido y me dio una maleta con dinero.

\- ¿Ya revisaste que este el dinero ahí?

-A eso iba- abrí el portafolio con cuidado encontrándome una gran cantidad de dinero que decidí no contar ahí- El dinero está completo.

\- ¿Le dirás al jefe? - pregunto un poco más calmado.

-Le diré que me dieron un millón y lo demás lo usaré para mí y también le mandare algo a Lenka.

\- ¿Cómo esta Lenka? - pregunto preocupado- Hace mucho que no la ves ¿verdad?

-Sí, desde que dejé Seattle no la he visto.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Muy poco Kaito.

-Tranquilo, este será tu último trabajo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Creí que este era el último.

-No, a todos nos asignaron uno nuevo, el jefe me pidió que te enviará la dirección donde nos veríamos para asignarnos a las víctimas.

-Está bien.

Colgué sin siquiera esperar su respuesta, seguido de esto mi celular comenzó a vibrar indicando que había llegado un mensaje, se trataba de una dirección.

Sin perder tiempo salí del estacionamiento y tome el autobús juntos con el maletín, regrese al hotel donde habíamos estado Lily y yo y le pedí a la recepcionista que me diera las llaves, corrí hasta la habitación y una vez ahí conté el dinero y lo separe. La mitad del dinero la guarde dentro de mi maleta y la otra mitad la deje intacto en el maletín, salí nuevamente y me dirigí a la dirección correspondiente en taxi, pedí que me dejara unos metros antes de llegar.

Baje del taxi y camine durante varios minutos hasta que por fin llegue a una fábrica abandonada, entre sin ningún problema, al parecer era el primero que había llegado. Tomé asiento en unas cajas que se encontraban ahí y me dediqué a esperarlos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado a pesar de lo corto que es sin embargo me divertí bastante al hacerlo ya que nuca había hecho algo así.**

 **Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola:**

 **Sé que tenía mucho que no escribía, pero con las tareas, exámenes y muchas cosas mas no había tenido ni un poquito de tiempo para entrar a fanfiction así que hoy les traeré dos capítulos de esta historia y tal vez pueda subir otros dos de alguna otra. Bueno para los que no lo han visto el capítulo ya también incluye el prólogo por lo que no es necesario que vuelvan a leerlo si ya lo han hecho, el capítulo dos es este y con respecto al primero no hay ningún cambio aparte de que junte capitulo uno y prologo.**

 **Cap.2. Ordenes.**

* * *

 _Las Vegas, Nevada 8:00 pm._

Llevaba una hora esperando a que todos llegaran y nadie se presentaba, comenzaba a pensar que Kaito me había jugado una broma hasta que las puertas se abrieron de par en par y se adentraron cinco camionetas negras.

Espere a que el jefe y sus gorilas bajaran, deseaba que esto terminara rápido para así poder largarme y acabar con este jodido trabajo. Todos bajaron de las camionetas, incluso Kaito, Mikuo, Kiyoteru y Luki habían bajado de una de las camionetas, todos lucían realmente serios tanto que hasta daba miedo.

-Len, me alegro que al final decidieras unírtenos- saludo el jefe mostrando una sonrisa burlona que solo me asqueaba.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por usted- respondí con amargura y asco.

-Así se habla. Bien ahora ¿Quién será el primero? - al decir esto todos volteamos a vernos esperando a que alguno dijera algo- Bueno al parecer nadie quiere tomar la iniciativa así que esta vez escogeré yo. Len.

Tomé el portafolios que me había entregado el señor Smith y lo abrí dejando ver el dinero perfectamente acomodado.

\- ¿Cuánto es? - el jefe parecía feliz y eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir aliviado.

-Un millón.

\- ¿De dólares? - sus ojos brillaban de emoción al preguntar esto.

-Así es.

-Perfecto Len esta vez hiciste un trabajo estupendo- me dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a modo de felicitación.

Seguido de esto paso Kiyoteru quien al igual que yo mostró un portafolios lleno de dinero, casi inmediatamente paso Kaito con una bolsa deportiva al igual con bastante dinero, después de eso paso Luki con una mochila negra dejándola sobre la mesa y por último fue Mikuo quien dejo una pequeña mochila sobre la mesa, todos habían conseguido buenas cantidades de dinero, algo menores a las mías sin embargo el jefe parecía bastante feliz.

-Len- escuche que me llamaba, parecía serio, pero en su mirada se podía notar la inmensa felicidad que sentía- ¿Pediste rescate o la vendiste?

-La vendí- respondí serio.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que te pagaran tanto?

-Solo le puse un vestido y se la mostré.

\- ¿Nada más? - soltó una fuerte carcajada, parecía realmente divertido ante la situación de la chica- Muchachos aprendan de Len.

Entrego los portafolios y las mochilas a sus gorilas para que los llevaran a sus camionetas seguido de esto León le entregó unos folders los cuales reviso el jefe, leyó rápidamente y los puso sobre la mesa para después abrirlos.

-Len pasa primero- me acerqué a la mesa, me sentía ansioso ya que este sería mi último trabajo- ¿Ves a la chica rubia? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si.

-Bueno esa será tu siguiente víctima- tome el folder y leí rápidamente, al parecer la chica se llama Rin y tenía 17 años, dentro de dos semanas cumpliría 18- Bien ahora va Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru se acercó a la mesa después de que yo regrese a mi lugar, su víctima era una chica morena, seguido de él fue Kaito a quien le toco una rubia, después de Kaito paso Mikuo a quien también le tocó una morena y por último Luki quien obtuvo a una chica pelirroja como víctima, los cinco nos encontrábamos igual de inquietos, al parecer no era el único que quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

-Ya que esta es la última vez que trabajaran para mí, las reglas son las siguientes- todos lo miramos bastante serios y confundidos ya que solo teníamos dos reglas las cuales eran, nunca te enamores de la víctima y nunca te dejes atrapar- Primera, no se enamoraran de ellas, creo que ya todos lo saben solo es para que no lo olviden. Segunda, la venderán, esta vez no quiero que pidan rescate. Tercera, su cliente no tiene que darles menos de un millón, estas chicas son más especiales que las otras. Cuarta, tienen que tardar más que las otras ocasiones y quinta, no dejen que los descubran.

\- ¿Por qué lo harían? - preguntó Kiyoteru con cierta diversión.

-Porque estás chicas son mucho más especiales que las otras. Es más, Len evita vender a tu chica y tráemela, estaré muy agradecido.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda.

-Bien, ahora suban a las camionetas, los llevaremos a sus destinos.

Todos subimos a una camioneta diferente, por alguna extraña razón a mí me había tocado ir con el jefe, no le tome mucha importancia así que trate de dormir todo el camino, a él no parecía molestarle eso y tampoco a León quien solo jugaba en su teléfono.

 _Portland, Oregón 8:00 pm._

Todos nos encontrábamos en casa de Piko, cada quien se encontraba haciendo una cosa diferente, Luka se encontraba buscando algunas cosas en su celular, Piko discutía con Gumi y Teto sobre dios sabrá que, ellos pasaban la mayor parte del día discutiendo o charlando de cosas que no me interesaban, Gackupo se encontraba conmigo revisando algunas cosas y Rinto se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Rin ¿ya lograste desactivar las claves de la página? - preguntó Rinto aburrido.

-En eso estoy.

-Date prisa.

-Si hubieras estudiado no tendría que estar haciendo esto- respondí fastidiada.

-Ya, ya, prometo que la siguiente vez si estudio.

-Ya entre- respondí molesta.

-Perfecto, busca mis calificaciones en el sistema y aunque sea hazme pasar en algunas.

-Bien- comencé a buscar las calificaciones hasta que por fin las encontré- ¿Cómo es posible que reprobaras inglés?

-Nunca entro a clase.

\- ¿Y química?

-Tampoco entro- levanto los hombros dándome a entender que no le interesaba.

\- ¿Informática? - solté una fuerte carcajada al ver el cinco que tenía.

-No me culpes, es muy difícil, no todos podemos ser unos dioses en la computadora como tú- respondió sin dejar de ver su celular.

\- ¿Cuánto te pongo?

-Seis, solo quiero pasarlas.

-Eres un idiota.

-No lo soy, solo disfruto de mi vida- me mostró una sonrisa arrogante y en respuesta le mostré el dedo medio.

-Listo.

-Rin ya que estas por ahí ¿Revisarías las mías? - preguntó Teto alejándose de Gumi y Piko.

-Bien.

Teto se sentó a un lado de mi para poder ver mejor las calificaciones, comencé a buscar su apellido hasta que por fin lo encontré.

-No tienes ninguna reprobada.

\- ¿En serio?

-Si.

-Perfecto- se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

\- ¿Nadie más quiere que revise sus calificaciones? - pregunté antes de salir del sistema y apagar mi computadora, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta decidí salir.

-Oigan ¿Que haremos este fin de semana? - preguntó Piko sentándose en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Vamos a la playa? - preguntó Luka dejando su celular.

-Siempre vamos a la playa- contesto esta vez Gumi sentándose en el piso.

-Eso de tener mucho dinero y no saber en qué gastarlo es horrible- comento Luka levantándose del sillón para ir a la cocina.

-Bueno que tu no sepas en que gastarlo no significa que nosotras tampoco sepamos ¿No es verdad Gumi? - sonrió Teto de forma extraña.

-Son un asco- respondió Rinto al ver a Gumi sonreír de la misma manera que Teto provocando únicamente que ambas soltaran una carcajada.

-Oigan ya cállense- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta- Tenemos trabajo- todos volteamos a ver a Miku quien nos veía con fastidio.

\- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Luka saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¡Pues claro que otra vez! Sino no se llamaría trabajo- respondió con ironía- Rin- escuche que Miku me llamaba.

-Dime.

-Infíltrate en el sistema de este banco- me entrego algunos archivos que venía en un folder color crema.

-Bien, mañana te lo entrego, pero primero necesito mi dinero.

\- ¿Y tú para que quieres dinero? - preguntó Miku irritada- ¿No se supone que eres millonaria?

-No pienso trabajar gratis, al menos dame un adelanto.

-Bien, pero será mañana.

-Me parece bien.

Tomé mi computadora y me dirigí a la puerta siendo detenida por Miku quien me tomo del hombro impidiéndome continuar con mi camino.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó algo molesta.

-A mi casa ¿A dónde más? Necesito trabajar en esto- respondí con obviedad mientras movía los papeles.

-Bien- soltó mi hombro y salí de la casa.

Saque las llaves de mi auto para después entrar en este y dirigirme hacia mi hogar donde probablemente me atacarían con demasiadas preguntas por la hora que era.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo**

 **Espero que fuera de su agrado, no se olviden de dejar reviews y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3. Problemas.**

* * *

 _Portland, Oregón 3:00 am._

El auto freno estrepitosamente provocando que mi rostro impactara contra el asiento del copiloto y de esta manera logrando que mi sueño se esfumara repentinamente, trate de incorporarme lentamente ya que me sentía un poco adolorido debido al impacto.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunte acomodándome nuevamente en el asiento.

-En tu nuevo hogar- respondió el jefe sin mirarme.

\- ¿Y Lenka? - realmente estaba preocupado por ella, no sabía dónde estaba y eso me molestaba.

-Estará bien. Ahora baja y ve a tu nuevo hogar que mañana comienzan tus clases.

\- ¿Clases? - pregunte con burla ya que yo prácticamente había reprobado todas mis materias al tener que huir de todas las escuelas junto con las chicas.

\- ¿No te lo dijimos? - pregunto esta vez León de la misma manera que yo.

-No están hablando en serio- susurré más para mí que para ellos.

-Y no solo es eso querido Len, León se encargó de que entraras a esa escuela como todo un niño genio- respondió el jefe más que gustoso.

-Maldito León ¿Cómo esperas que haga todo lo que me piden después? - estaba a punto de golpear fuertemente su rostro más sin embargo fui detenido por uno de los gorilas del jefe.

-Eso no es mi problema Len, a mí solo me pidieron que hiciera eso, a ver cómo te las arreglas- respondió frío sin siquiera mirarme- Si me hubieras hecho caso no te hubieras involucrado en esto y no estarías a punto de matarme.

-Cierra tu p...

\- ¡Basta! - grito el jefe, era la primera vez que lo veía tan molestó- Largo Len.

\- ¿Y mis cosas? - al escuchar esto el jefe comenzó a reír.

-Por dios niño ¿Cuáles cosas? No me hagas reír, tú no tienes ni en que caerte muerto, todo lo que tienes es por mí al igual que tu hermano- respondió frunciendo el ceño- Antes de que llegaras aquí, robabas y te prostituías ¿Acaso quieres que la pequeña Lenka se entere de esto? ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Cállese, yo no pedí esto, por culpa de ese idiota que tiene a un lado de usted mis padres ya no están aquí- señale a León acusadoramente- Y no vuelva a decir que somos hermanos, al menos trate de buscar una forma de sobrevivir para mí y para Lenka.

-Pero ve en lo que te has convertido Lennard- respondió León- ¡No eres mejor que yo! Tu secuestras y vendes a las chicas a base de mentiras, yo soy el asistente del jefe no un vil secuestrador.

\- ¡Cállate! - me encontraba desesperado, no quería escucharlo más, me tenía harto, quería salir de ahí y fingir que nada de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos dos años era cierto.

-Entrégale las llaves- respondió el jefe.

Me entregaron las llaves de mi nuevo hogar y seguido de esto se fueron, al entrar me encontré en el lobby con un piso de mármol negro con algunas litografías de famosos artistas que la verdad no conocía, pero seamos sinceros _¡¿Yo que putas iba a saber de eso?!_ , al centro se encontraba una mesa de roble en la cual destacaba un enorme arreglo floral, al fondo se encontraban un par de puertas francesas de madera blancas que daban hacia el jardín trasero.

En el extremo derecho se encontraban dos entradas al igual que en el izquierdo, no le tome mucha importancia ya que eran las 3:30 am y yo moría de sueño, subí por un lado de las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraban cuatro habitaciones, entre a la primera que vi y me tire en la cama, seguido de esto caí dormido...

 _Instituto Little Falls, de 8:00 am._

Había llegado rápidamente a la escuela, tome mi bolso del asiento del copiloto y lo coloque sobre mi hombro, seguido de esto baje rápidamente del auto y me dirigí hacia la cancha de fútbol.

Al llegar subí las gradas y me senté, seguido de esto saqué mi laptop y comencé a trabajar.

-Buu- escuche que alguien susurraba en mi oído, conocía muy bien esa voz.

-Hola Luka ¿Que necesitas? - seguí tecleando algunas cosas en mi laptop.

-Quería pedirte un favor- respondió la peli rosada con una sonrisa.

-Habla.

-Bueno es que...

-Ve al grano- respondí retirando por primera vez mi vista de la pantalla.

-De acuerdo, entro un chico nuevo a la escuela y Miku quería saber todo de él, dice que tal vez podría ser un buen elemento para el grupo.

-Acaso ¿Quiere que lo investigue? - enarqué una ceja al finalizar mi pregunta.

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo?

\- ¿Me pagara?

-Supongo.

-Dame cinco minutos- seguido de esto entre a la página de la escuela y desbloquee algunas contraseñas- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Len Haydensen.

Busque el nombre en algunos archivos sin embargo me era imposible ya que al parecer no lo tenían en ninguna parte hasta que encontré algo que llamo mi atención, el archivo tenía como nombre "especial" trate de abrirlo con las contraseñas que había obtenido a lo largo de los meses sin embargo con todas marcaba error.

\- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto Luka con notoria preocupación.

-Necesitaremos a Rinto- cerré la computadora y dejé mi asiento.

\- ¿Rinto? - Luka parecía realmente confundida.

Caminé sin siquiera esperarla, comencé a buscar a Rinto sin embargo no se encontraba por ningún lado, sonó la campana y me dirigí al salón.

[...]

 _Instituto Little Falls, de 8:00 am_ .

No tarde mucho en llegar a la escuela de mierda donde el estúpido de León me había inscrito por órdenes del jefe, baje del auto con pereza para después tomar mi mochila, la cual se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada sin siquiera mirar a los chicos que se encontraban ahí hasta que alguien llamó mi atención.

-Hola, tú debes ser el nuevo. Mi nombre es Miku y ellos son Teto, Gumi, Piko, Rinto, Gackupo y Luka- la peli azul comenzó a presentarme a su amigos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Len Haydensen- respondí sin ganas.

-Lindo nombre- alago la peli azul de nombre Miku- Luka, dile a Rin que me haga ese favor.

Al escuchar el nombre de Rin me alerte ya que esa chica podría ser mi nueva víctima, pero tendría que tener cuidado por lo que decidí interactuar un poco con Miku.

La campana sonó interrumpiendo mis planes, los chicos comenzaron a irse por lo que hice lo mismo, al entrar a la escuela rápidamente busqué la oficina del director ya que era el lugar al que tenía que ir a registrar mi llegada.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que fuera de su agrado, la verdad siento que estuvo un poco corto, pero aun así espero que les guste. Tratare de escribir más seguido de ahora en adelante por favor tengan paciencia.**

 **Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar algún review.**


End file.
